User talk:Stellamusa101
---- i'm sorry Luna left!She was super nice[[User:ScarlethX|♥''The Spice Girlz ]] - [[User talk:ScarlethX|'Bryn,'Violet,Emerald,Emma,Gwen,Lexi,Kaylee, Silvermist,Diamond,We are the Spice Girls!]] 18:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me a pretty sig? [[User:SmilerArianator|♥SmilerArianator']] ~ [[User talk:SmilerArianator|'Mi'ley Grande // Ariana Cyrus']] 12:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah c: ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 01:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I've spent nearly hours clicking preview to make sure I get the color and codes right e.e! ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 02:19, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Can it be red fade to yellow? [[User:SmilerArianator|'♥SmilerArianator']] ~ [[User talk:SmilerArianator|'Mi'ley Grande // Ariana Cyrus']] 04:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Omg. Thank you Farhah! I'm Savannah. [[User:SmilerArianator|'♥SmilerArianator']] ~ [[User talk:SmilerArianator|'Mi'ley Grande // Ariana Cyrus']] 04:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Anyways, can you tell me the wiki history? [[User:SmilerArianator|'♥SmilerArianator']] ~ [[User talk:SmilerArianator|'Mi'''ley Grande // Ariana Cyrus]] 04:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 09:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC) 10:37AM. There in Malaysia? ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 09:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 16:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Formerly. Oh my glob, I'm freezing here e.e The rain is so cold! ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 05:01, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. For somehow I love the rain; but I'm freezing! Even my laptop is freezing! JK, anyway..how's the weather there in Malaysia? ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 05:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Midnight snack :D! Which song are you currently obsessed with? I'm currently with this ;)! ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 05:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Ariana Grande =u= Well it's 6:20AM. I have to eat my breakfast because in another 40 minutes I need to head off to school :P I can actually use my cell phone during school, but I can't wait to get my exam results! So..see ya later! ✰Daniella ~ Stars shine bright in front of my eyes✰ 05:21, November 15, 2013 (UTC) lucky you!I'm so jealous!Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 18:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) thanksi like youir signature too!Victoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 22:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Why was my Fanon character deleted?Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:48, November 20, 2013 (UTC) But. I was going that! It was incompleted because I am having my monthly tests in school and I can't come online that much! I was gonna complete it! You should have patience I should have put a note on it Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 10:59, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I know she is just oooooooooh I can't tell you! I have been in a fight with her several times :P Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I know well she's a lot worser than that.... I don't even think she should be an administrator she's a commotion to my mind! I wonder how she made friends? :D Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:10, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you still online? Sorry I have to go! I had to learn my monthly test of Islamiat subject that's why I took time! anayways am on now!! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 13:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Farhah! I have got a problem with my Fanon it's with the Template:Post it just doesn't seem to go right I tried several times could you fix it for me and tell me what was the reason? Here is my fanon:Fanon:Jasmine Petals Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 18:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, is it okay to add pictures of other people to fanon characters? If it isn't, I feel guilty :/... Btw, an OMG news here! Read the blog here and go to the end. You'll see Rose's reply to Sarah a bit hurtful. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Nope I did not copy. Remember the fanon I made the Gems meet the Jems and you deleted it.Well I made it become realistic.Besides remember my sister?I let her use my account so SHE did it not me.BTW what would be a good password? My sister cracks all my passwordsVictoria Justice, Never let anyone take away your dream! 17:06, November 28, 2013 (UTC)